cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Iris
Iris, labelled The Icy Kid, is one of the three daughters of Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube (the others being Flower Lily and Lily), and an OC by ProblematicPeriwinklePlum. She was born before Gabe, Gali, and Gino. She is a contestant in Josh's object show. She has not been eliminated so far. Appearance Iris is a bluish, young Ice Cube clone. She is really small, causing her hate towards Gino. She happens to be more blue in her new design, as her debut appearance makes her more of a clone that is completely different. She is colored mint green. Personality Iris is really meek, which means she is quiet, gentle, and easily imposed on, making her submissive. She also is lonely, and is easily bullied, and disrespected. She also has an artistic nature. This means she is creative, and she puts effort into her plans. She hates really strong hatreds, and she oftenly just weakly attack meanies, or "The Evil Islanders," as she calls them. As of late, Iris has developed a sense of confidence, but is still rather submissive. She aspires to build a grand home for her and her family. Coverage Appearances *JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic **The Drama Begins (Debut) **The Super Duper Introduction (Cameo, Deanimated) **Anything Can Happen, At Any Time Her Coverage Green Rocky, before birth, wanted to name her Gale, if she was a boy, and a Rocky clone. However, when she was born and was revealed to be a female Ice Cube clone, Green Rocky got mad. Green Ice Cube named her "Iris", because in the field where she saw Iris hatch, it was a field of irises. She was the only of a trio of eggs to hatch, because Egg 1 failed to develop, and Egg 2 was smashed by Gali. She is often bullied by Gino for her size. Iris has a feud with Gali for killing her unborn sister, but she likes Gabe for being helpful to her. In JohnnyBoy64's Free-add Comic, she was deanimated in episode 1, and reanimated off screen between episode 7, and 8. In episode 8, her plan begins, as she explains it to the other Ice Cube clones. She shattered the original Ice Cube, into teeny pieces, and she plans to go into Weirdworld, put those shattered Ice Cube pieces into Gabe, Gali, and Gino's eyes. Fiery 114 comes in, and melts her, which kills both of them. When Cannibal Fry reanimates Book name, Book ends up recovering Iris, through his pages. He could not recover Fiery 114, because Book name would burn to death. Relationships See: Iris/Relationships, or read down below. Black Ice Cube Blue Ice Cube Book name Fiery 114 Flower Lily Gabe Gali Iris hates Gali for him killing her unborn sister. Gali is shocked by this, but he also feels hatred back to her. Gino Gino seems to bully Iris, because of her being small, when him, and the other turquoise rocks, are tiny, too. Hexagon Green Ice Cube Green Rocky He is mean to Iris due to him saying why she cannot be nice. Note: People mistake Iris for being in Green Rocky's Alliance, when he would not let people he hates in the alliance. Pink Ice Cube Purple Ice Cube Red Ice Cube Rocktoaner Rocktoaner considers everyone, even his family, his enemy, including Iris. Friends Cyan Ice Cube Pose.png|Blue Ice Cube Book name new.png|Book name Flower Lilys.png|Flower Lily Gabe New Pose.png|Gabe Green Ice Cube Remake.png|Green Ice Cube Pink Ice Cube posey.png|Pink Ice Cube Vielot Cube.png|Purple Ice Cube Red Ice Cube Posey.png|Red Ice Cube No File: *Black Ice Cube Enemies FR114s new pose.png|Fiery 114 Gali New Pose.png|Gali Gino New Pose.png|Gino Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Hexagon Pose.png|Hexagon Rocktoaner's pose.png|Rocktoaner Trivia * She is the first Ice Cube clone to be created by Derpyunikitty. * She is the first member of the Green Rock's Family to hate Green Rocky. ** She is also the only female member of that family to hate him. Opinions Gallery Iris New Body.png|Her body. Iris Pose.png|Her pose. Iris Fan-Made Cookie Run Design.png|Her fan-made Cookie Run design. Iris in Block Craft 3D Design.png|Her Block Craft 3D design. Iris TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Iris with arms (My Comic).png|Unofficially with arms. Iris 2019.png|Her 2019 pose. Iris Voting Pose.png|Her voting pose. Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Fanmade Category:Females Category:Ice Cube Clones Category:Young Category:Not by Cutiesunflower Category:Green Rocky Haters Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Haters Category:Green Rock's Family Category:CIVV Contestants Category:ProblematicPeriwinklePlum Category:Male Cutiesunflower Fans